I'm Sorry
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: A missing moment between Fleur and Ginny. Set after HBP but before the start of DH


Fleur, Ginny, Charlie and Molly were all busy cleaning out the living room before the wedding. Molly and Fleur were talking quietly to one another as they polished everything that was metal. They were a lot friendlier since the night of Dumbledore's death.

"She really loves him," she had told Ginny briskly, "And I was wrong to think otherwise."

"Ginny! Ginny!" called Charlie, waving a duster in her face.

Ginny shook her head and stopped staring into space, "Sorry Charlie. I didn't hear you."

"I gathered that," replied Charlie, smiling from his crouched position at the fireplace. "I wanted to know if Hermione is coming over tomorrow."

"She should be," replied Ginny, "I think Dad and Remus are bringing her over." Maybe she'll find out what the Golden Trio were up to.

"I apologise for halting your little chat but I have now asked Charlie _three _ times to help your father and the twins upstairs." scolded Molly.

"Sorry Mum," Charlie replied sheepishly as he scurried quickly upstairs.

There were several loud squawks as three owls swooped in through an open window. Molly bustled over quickly to relieve them of their letters. From the brief look of disappointment that had flashed across her mother's face, as she flicked through the letters, Ginny gathered that Percy hadn't replied to the invite. Prat.

"Auntie Muriel can come," announced Molly, sniffing slightly.

"Oh joy," Ginny muttered sarcastically.

"Mum! Do we need this?" yelled George, or maybe it was Fred, from upstairs.

"Coming, coming," Molly answered as she hurried up the stairs.

Fleur and Ginny worked in silence for several minutes. They had also gotten along a lot better since that night. They were still feeling a bit awkward around one another.

Then Fleur said quietly, "I assume Percy has not replied yet?"

Ginny lifted her head up, saw Fleur's concerned face and answered, "I guess not."

"Will your muzzer be alright?" Fleur asked worriedly fiddling with a lock of her blonde hair.

Ginny sighed, "I hope so," she started, "Mum thinks family is important."

"She is right," said Fleur. "Times like these ees a time for family."

"A Weasley puts family before everything," Ginny added softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She furiously blinked them away.

"Ginny." said Fleur, coming over to sweep her into a hug, "What brought all this on? Hmm?"

Ginny gratefully fell into the embrace and whispered, "I don't know. The war. Snape. Harry. This feeling of despair. Endless worrying. Percy."

"This ees normal for you to feel like this," replied Fleur consolingly, "I feel like this too."

"If one good thing is coming out of this mess, it's that it's teaching me one thing." continued Ginny in a slightly stronger voice, "If it's taught me anything it's that I need to embrace what family I have."

"Yes?" said Fleur, looking confused.

"What I'm trying to say is," said Ginny, taking a deep breath, "I'm Sorry."

"For what?" Fleur enquired.

"For being such a prat these two years you've known me," Ginny replied, "and for not welcoming you into the family."

"It's okay, Ginny," Fleur attempted to start.

"No it's not," Ginny cut in, "I was judgemental and that's wrong.

"Thank you Ginny, but you were only looking out for your brother," Fleur stated calmly, "It's what your family does."

Both women stared at each other in silence before they hugged each other, again, crying and laughing at the same time.

"You know," commented Ginny as she wiped her eyes, "you've joined one strange and decidedly dangerous family."

"I think eet ees worth the risk." teased Fleur.

Ginny suddenly jumped up, messed up Fleur's hair and ran across the room.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Fleur. "My 'air!"

"Now you've been embraced, Weasley style," Ginny retorted cheekily.

At that moment Molly chose to return to the room. She warily glanced at the two women. On one side of the room Fleur was trying to fix her hair while Ginny looked at her from a safe distance, grinning.

"What have you two been up to?" Molly questioned.

"Nothing, mum." Ginny answered airily, "just welcoming Fleur into the family."


End file.
